siempre estaras en mi corazon
by Segovax
Summary: ojala sea de su agrado, atencion va para fans blossxbrick
1. cap 1

**Como dice en la descripción ustedes lo sabrán conforme pasen los capítulos**

-dialogo

() pensamiento

_-Diálogos personales_

-Momoko estaremos juntos para siempre es una promesa –dijo con un tono tierno

-lo dices en serio –le dijo ella

-es una promesa con esto sabrás que siempre mis sentimientos estarán junto a ti, te amo–dijo el

-yo también te amo–dijo ella

.

.

.

* * *

_-Estoy en una fábrica de plásticos, las paga es algo pésima y son 8 horas de incesante trabajo me duelen las piernas y me impaciento mucho pero me quedo a trabajar muchas horas demás por que quiero olvidar el dolor que tengo en el pecho es muy agudo _

-brick, trae ese material al área del molino rápido –me hablo mi gerente

-ala orden señor –contesto con mi voz apagada

_-este trabajo al menos mantiene mi mente ocupada de estar pensando en ella, así me concentro mucho mas en lo que debo de hacer y a decir verdad es algo entretenido._

_-después de esas 8 horas de trabajo llego a mi casa cansado y hasta el queque prendo mi playstation 3 y me pongo a jugar el juego de espías metal gear 4, sinceramente este juego me enseña algunos cuantos truquillos, pero lo uso mas para distraer a mi mente, de pensar en otras cosas_

Ya llegue –decía mi hermano luego de venir de una fiesta con muchas chicas, sinceramente es un animal

-Oye aun no pasas esa fase-me dijo en un tono arrogante

-No molestes butch tuve un largo día a demás lo estoy jugando en un modo muy difícil –le respondí

-Veo que sigues teniendo fotos de ella en toda tu habitación deberías olvidarla y punto –me dijo en un tono arrogante viendo las fotos de momoko en toda mi habitación

-ya lo discutimos butch a si que no molestes –dije con un tono muy apagado

-sabes me preocupas ya no te comportas como el mismo idiota de antes, bueno es mejor que sigas jugando vale –dijo el y se retiro a su habitación

_Y seguí jugando hasta LAS CUATRO DE LA MAÑANA_

_Me había aburrido, no pude matar al jefe final debería seguir practicando mas pero no estaba de humor para eso a si que decidí salir a caminar un rato por la noche no podía sacarme esos recuerdos por la mente, deambulo sin rumbo por el callejón oscuro atrapado en mis pensamientos recordando el maldito día en que ella se alejó de mi, han pasado un año y hasta ahorita me sigue doliendo me duele el corazón_

_Mi hermano boomer me explico que había 2 tipos de heridas las físicas y las del corazón me explico también que la única cura para una herida en el corazón es el amor, pero nadie ha podido curar mi dolor, solo ella podía hacerlo pero ya estaba lejos_

_Llegue a una banca, la banca en que ella y yo nos sentábamos entonces decidí ir ahí me senté y recordé el día en que todo valió gorro._

**flasback**

brick fue por unos helados en un parque como era costumbre su sabor favorito de ella era la fresa mientras que el de él era grosella pero una chica vino fastidiar

- Hola Bricky - dijo canturreando. Tiene voz de ardilla con helio

- Hola Shirogane – le respondió cordialmente. Sí, raro en el pero era una de las cosas que aprendió de Momoko.

- Que así no me llames, soy Himeko o mejor, Princesa, solo para ti, - sus ojos se ponían en forma de corazón

- ya conozco ese truco, de verdad crees que funcionara por que no lo piensas con un poco mas de calma –dijo el

- Esa peli-naranja no merece ser llamada tu novia

- solo porque tu lo dices no tiene sentido

- No me trates así - dijo en un puchero

- es que me sacas de quicio rápidamente-

- Ya, está bien, me disculpo pero vamos, conversemos un rato. Dame un gusto

-argh, como fastidias ahora que vas a decirme – dijo muy enojado

Dicho esto ambos fueron a una banca. le contó lo que el ya sabía: que estaba perdidamente enamorada de el que si estaba con ella le podría dar dinero, el que por cierto ya tenia, y que no tendría que robar más, pero el estaba muy enojado cada minuto que pasaba quien se creía ella para juzgarlo solo por ser de clase medio baja

Y seguian conversando, o mejor dicho ella siguió diciendo idioteces. De pronto dio la vuelta y vio a la hermosa chica de ojos rosas que le quitaba el sueño. Siempre radiante y con esa sonrisa.

se paro para hablarle. El se había olvidado de Shirogane y eso enfureció a la ricachona pues de pronto se paró y, poniéndose en frente el, lo besó. Un beso que más que nada le dio asco y luego terror por que ella los observo

-por que hiciste eso pensé que me amabas

-pero…

-me has lastimado aquí, ella señalo su pecho - todo el tiempo me usaste, bien si tanto quieres estar con otras mujeres pues allá tu que te diviertas mucho -–dijo llorando ella arrojo el dije que él le obsequio - su novia salió corriendo seguida de sus amigas

_Desde ese día maldije una y otra vez haber aceptado conversar con Shirogane, estaba cansado y decidí ir a mi casa a dormir, para prepararme al trabajo_


	2. cap 2

**catSeeU: **que bueno que te gusto

**dickory5: **asi es basada en hechos reales digamos que eso le ocurrió al primo de un amigo

**guest: **no manches, por que quieres torturar a los gays

**DaniRow-DN: **ya sabes lo que dicen aprendí de la mejor

**Iruchan: **ten pasiencia pasara algo

_**Un año tres meses después del rompimiento con momoko**_

.

.

.

_-Finalmente mi sueño se hizo realidad por fin pude ser hombre de negocios, el señor takanawua se fijo en mis esfuerzos y mi alto grado de estudios que me propuso a ser hombre ejecutivo que llevara las acciones de la compañía dijo que iba a viajar de país en país a parte ganaría mucho mas dinero, todos mis compañeros me envían miradas asesinas ya que soy el primer chico de 19 años que tuvo el puesto de las grandes ligas, me llegaban incluso amenazas de muerte, pero yo me las pasaba por el arco del triunfo porque son unos pobres envidiosos._

_-Aunque no ha sido fácil la partida de la chica de mis sueños, debo decir que ella me dejo un legado, sé que han oído la frase de hacer el bien se siente bien, intento ser una buena persona ayudar a los que menos lo necesitan, ella no juzgaba alas personas por sus aspectos o por su pasado, era muy dulce y tierna a si que pensé que para llenar el vacío en mi debía ser una cuarta parte de lo maravillosa que fue ella, reciente mente me hice amigo de una señora ya grande aproximadamente de 70 años _

En algún lugar de las montañas, vemos a una señora de edad avanzada llevando agua sostenida por un palo para cargar ambos, aun asi para su edad es demasiado pesado para ella, al bajarlo nota que se acerca un joven de por lo menos 19 años que va por el mismo camino

-Disculpe puedo ayudarle en algo

-muchas gracias joven, no muchos se detienen a apoyar a una señora como yo

-No se preocupe, no es ninguna molestia

-No vivo muy lejos si no le importa llevarla, este….aun no se su nombre

-mi nombre es brick

-Bueno Brick-san gracias

Ambos iban platicando plácidamente como si se conocieran de toda la vida, Brick iba vestido contraje negro de ejecutivo había salido de trabajar, su mirada era muy aplacible y cálida además de triste, como si trajera consigo un gran pecado, al llegar a la casa de la abuela

-¿Por qué no pasas la noche aquí?, hará mucho frio y no creo que vayas a ir muy cerca

-No rechazare la invitación, gracias, pero si hay algo que pueda hacer por usted, no pienso quedarme así de a gratis

-Bueno puedes partir la leña para el fuego, y así podrás darte un baño

- De acuerdo, gracias por la hospitalidad

Paso el dia entero y brick se estaba retirando

-Muchas gracias señora, tenga un pequeño agradecimiento por las molestias brick le entrega 20000 yenes ala señora

-ohh por favor no haga eso joven no me sentiría cómoda con esto

-solo le agradezco por la hospitalidad señora cuídese

_Ala mañana siguiente fui a trabajar ala oficina pero creo que me paso algo desafortunado hoy tenía tanta hambre, por salir temprano de aquella casa en la mañana, había olvidado mi almuerzo que medio cocine sobre la mesa y ahora no tenía que comer. Momoko siempre me preparaba el almuerzo y ahora que no estaba ella a veces no comía incluso No es que fuera muy glotón, pero hasta una persona como yo podía sentir los síntomas de no haber comido por horas, revolviéndome el estómago._

—_Demonios –susurró, con el ceño fruncido._

_Camino hasta la cafetería, a ver si tenía aunque sea un poco de dinero para comprar algo con que alimentarme, sin embargo, al rebuscar en mis bolsillos, me di cuenta de que no traía la billetera. Lo que es peor aún, es que la había olvidado también._

_-¿Es que podía irme peor el día?_

—_Me muero de hambre –mascullo entre dientes, molesto y con las manos en los bolsillos. Siento como mi estómago volvía a sonar, demandando algo de alimento. Cierro los ojos con fastidio _

—Anno… -una dulce vocecita se escuchó a su lado, tímida, bajita. Abro los ojos y miró a mi costado, divisándola. Era mucho más baja en estatura que yo, tenía el cabello castaño claro y sus ojos eran increíblemente negros y brillantes —. Etto… B-Brick-kun…

_-_si que se te ofrece kumiko-san_ -Era mi compañera de trabajo, una chica que siempre me trataba demasiado bien diría yo para ser normal, era muy atenta conmigo lo cual a veces me apoyaba y le e acogido un poco de cariño _

Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza, sonrojada, extendiéndole un paquete envuelto en una manta roja.

—E-es para ti, escuché que no… que no tenías almuerzo y yo… lo hice especialmente para ti –confesó, con las mejillas aún más rojas que antes.

Brick la miró con sorpresa… ¿Ella le había traído un almuerzo? ¡Pero si llegaba como caída del cielo! —Gracias –dijo brick, recibiendo el ofrecimiento –E-tto brick-kun po-podria verte afuera después de trabajar ha—hay algo importante que quiero d-decirte –importante ok de acuerdo –la chica sale corriendo y brick comienza a comer como un perro la comida que le habían traído

Cuando se hizo tarde brick salió de la oficina y vio a kumiko parada –oye estoy aquí como me lo pediste y bien que querías decirme -dijo brick

–bu—bueno e-es que t-tu m-me

–kumiko no entiendo ni jota de lo que dices

–e-es que yo e—estoy e-ena –brick por fin entiende lo que quiere decir kumiko –oye te gusto cierto me lo imaginaba o estoy equivocado –p-pues no –en ese momento brick recuerda el momento en el que él se le declaro a momoko

-sabes kumiko podría decirse que suena tierno en la forma en que lo dices y tu has sido muy buena conmigo pero yo ya no puedo tener otra relación amorosa sabes tuve una experiencia y la verdad no fue muy agradable y quiero evitar que salgas también lastimada diría que me caes muy bien pero solo quiero ser tu amigo nada mas es que aun amo a otra persona que me abandono y no puedo olvidarla encontraras alguien incluso 10 veces mejor que yo que sepa quererte

-podre?

-A si es yo te apoyare en lo que sea siempre contaras con mi ayuda ya que si esa persona te hace llorar yo mismo le daré su merecido –dijo brick

-b-bueno e-eto espero la persona que mas amas vuelva contigo y si te vuelve a dejar no dudes en avisarme yo misma le daré su merecido –dijo kumiko con algo de tristeza

brick la abraza dándole un cordial gracias.


	3. cap 3

**dickory5** hoy en dia podemos confiar en el primo de un amigo

**DaniRow-DN **a si es basado en hechos reales, tambien me encanta fastidiar al progimo eso hace que te quites el estres, a demas no te pngas triste pasara muchas cosas

**chica phantom** gracias por compartirme tu experiencia espero que encuentres a ese alguien que te ame hasta mas no poder

**PurplePinkLuveR3 **no cualquier gente se lo puede tomar tan bien

* * *

**Soy yo de nuevo les pido disculpas por el retraso espero disfruten la historia**

10 días después

_La vida da nuevas sorpresas y nuevos retos y expectativas pero creo que siempre estoy destinado a tener mala suerte, me cambiaron de país y sobre todo de puesto hasta ahorita podríamos decir que todo va de maravilla pero también cada cosa buena que viene tiene sus desventajas cada vez que siempre digo que no podría irme peor siempre termino equivocándome _

* * *

.

.

.

.

Se veía una escena de dos personas en un coche al parecer el que iba manejando era brick

-Tenemos convenio con países de europa mas te vale que no hagas tus estupideces quiero que esa presentación sea esplendida no me importa una mierda cuantas noches tengas que estar en vela para prepararla, entiendes y cuando te esté hablando me prestas atención

-pero es que estoy manejando

-No me rezongues, cuando diga que te voltees a poner atención volteas te quedo claro

-Esta bien me decía

-Eres idiota o que fíjate donde vas quieres matarnos ehh es increíble que seas mi coordinador ejecutivo mocoso

-Pero señora Kaoru es que usted me dijo…

-Déjate de escusas para ti soy señorita Kaoru me oyes, oye que ruta estas tomando seguro con tu inteligencia nos vas a perder da vuelta muévete miserable gusano

-por favor no hable asi de mi

-Tu eres el esclavo y yo la ama aun no entiendes tu posición verdad miserable gusano

Brick apretó los dientes de ira y piso el freno

-oye por que nos detenemos nunca dije que te detuvieras

Brick se bajo del automóvil y dispuso a abrir la puerta de donde estaba Kaoru poco a poco puso una sonrisa maniática mas maniática que la del wason

-que.. intentas hacer

brick se quita la playera y empieza a asfixiar a kaoru

-Cállese perra yo mando aquí ahora duerma por el resto de la eternidad duerma profundamente y guarde silencio jejejajajajajajajaja ala roro niña ala roro ya duérmaseme pronto duérmaseme ya.

-duerma profundamente

-Brick despierta ya

Luego después se veía que su hermano boomer estaba despertando a brick de la cama

-maldito seas boomer interrumpiste el sueño mas maravilloso que he tenido en todo el mundo

-Soñabas con momoko

-No, soñaba que mataba a mi nueva jefa -luego su sonrisa de desquiciado se le veía en el rostro

-A veces eres anormal y me asustas, como sea se hace tarde te desperté para que llegues tarde al trabajo

- eres un Imbécil me despiertas alas 4 de la mañana en serio te aseguro que si me sigues despertando de esa manera tu esperanza de vida no será mayor a los 3 meses a demás hoy es mi día de descanso a si que necesito dormir lárgate ahora

-Perdóname hermano -boomer Salió del cuarto

Brick bostezó y luego se volvió a hacer de nuevo ala meme –donde me quede ahh si duérmase jefa duérmase

* * *

_._

_._

_-__Sé que es algo loco que píense de esa manera pero no aguanto mas a mi nueva jefa es muy insoportable ya me tiene harto desde que llegue aquí me a hecho la vida imposible, pero esos días son muy soportables gracias a mi secretaria que me asignaron hace mas tranquilo mi trabajo y también es muy responsable es muy linda de cabellos rubios y azules con voz demasiado dulce diría que muy empalagosa, y debido a que Kaoru me tiene harto a veces se me pasan algunas cosas y ella siempre me hecha la mano aunque me cae muy bien no pienso románticamente eso solo me a traído mala suerte y pues es demasiado frágil parece como si se fuera a romper, no es mi tipo _

-Señor takanawua yo estoy agradecido gracias por la oportunidad

-Lo se hijo lo se a propósito ya no soy tu jefe tu nueva jefa pronto aparecerá

De pronto una señorita de unos 24 años apareció tenía el cabello corto, hasta los hombros y negro. Sus ojos eran verde esmeralda y su piel morena clara. y muy buen busto

-Ella es la señorita Kaoru matsubara hacia un mes que ha entrado a trabajar y es muy eficiente, seguro ella estaría conforme al trabajar con alguien de su nivel verdad chico bien Kaoru encárgate de el

-Mucho gusto -dijo brick extendiendo su mano pero ella no lo saludo

_-(A si que este es el miserable maldito que hizo que mi mejor amiga callera en la depresión te voy a aplastar como lo que eres gusano asqueroso, te hare trizas desgraciado)_

_-_Ya puede irse señor takanawua y tu sígueme dijo con un tono muy rudo

Después llegaron a una oficina

-Valla que lugar tan increíble

-Silencio no te dije que hablaras – le contesto secamente

-Pero.. pero yo…-dijo Brick desconcertado

- ¿Pero QUE?-le dijo alzando la voz y mirándolo con ira, casi casi echándosele encima

-no, nada-contesto el bajando la mirada e inclinando la cabeza un poco hacia el suelo después de esa contestación él se molesto mucho

-(Hmp ¿cual es su maldito problema?)

_Y así comenzó mi pesadilla damas y caballeros_


	4. cap 4

.

.

.

Durante estos acontecimientos que ocurrieron, después de un tiempo a Brick le llego una segunda oportunidad pero con algo de proezas, su nueva jefa era un dolor en la entrepierna y siempre buscaba la manera de volverlo loco, es miércoles el día de la gran junta con los demás ejecutivos internacionales y él se encontraba en su oficina tratando de revisar unos documentos de la campaña de acciones, sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en como iba a dar la presentación y mas en la amenaza de muerte de cierta persona si todo llega a salir mal

- mmm veamos… para invertir en una bolsa de acciones se debe tener grandes estudios para conseguir los datos que ignoran mas del 90% de los inversionistas y… ARGH ESTO ES TAN DESQUICIANTE tantos libros tantas presiones y PARA REMATAR TENGO A UNA LOCA QUE APUESTO QUE NUNCA A TENIDO MARIDO A SU EDAD, ME ESTA ALTERANDO LOS NERVIOS POR DIOOOOOSSS

Brick estaba irascible, no podía con tanta responsabilidad como eso, y aun así no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Se paro de su silla y comenzó a despejar su mente, pero la presión de la junta directiva no lo podía mantener en calma dejo de caminar y regreso a su silla. Le dio un golpe a la mesa y en ese momento golpearon la puerta.

—Pase – Indicó fastidiado.

—Permiso señor brick – Oyó una dulce voz del otro lado. Una joven de cabello rubio con dos coletas y ojos azules entró entonces. Llevaba puesta una blusa blanca a botones que se amoldaba perfecto a su esbelta figura, y una minifalda azul oscuro, calzando unos zapatos del mismo color. Al entrar notó el mal humor de su jefe, por lo que sonrió para apaciguarlo

-yo sé que usted podrá señor brick

-ojala, miyako a propósito todavía me falta muchos años para ser señor dime brick – _aunque a este paso me volveré un anciano dentro de un mes_

-Esta bien le traigo su café como todos los días lo hago brick

-Gracias déjalo en la mesa por favor

-No olvide que faltan 30 minutos para la reunión, me retiro con su permiso

-Sigh, gracias miyako

Después de un rato todos estaban dentro de la sala de juntas, a la izquierda los representantes de Tokio, y a la derecha los de España.

—Bienvenidos a grupo imperio Corp – Dijo Kaoru cortésmente, mirando a los representantes uno, a uno y deteniéndose en brick, ya que al verlo le hizo una señal con sus dedos deque lo estaba observando

—Gracias señorita kaoru– Respondió un joven rubio,. Bueno, antes de comenzar, quisiera presentarle a todos nuestros ejecutivos.

-seria un placer caballeros –respondio Kaoru con cortesía mientras miyako estaba al lado de brick—No te preocupes lo harás bien– Le dijo miyako con una sonrisa. Brick sólo asintió con la cabeza.

La reunión comenzó con un Kaoru exponiendo la situación financiera de la empresa. Él, a parte de ser la ejecutiva mas importante desde hace dos años, había sido la hija de tokio matsubara el que había creado la empresa y no dudo de que Kaoru haría buen trabajo dejándola el en cargo –como la nueva presidenta de la empresa-, la cual se encargaba de la creación y desarrollo de aparatos tecnológicos a si como plásticos desechables. La empresa de España se dedicaba a lo mismo, y aunque por años habían sido rivales, ahora habían decidido aliarse en contra de una competencia aún mayor.

-y ahora mi mano derecha un joven que recién se unio a nosotros les dara mas detalles por favor brick explícales dijo Kaoru a lo que brick se paro y antes de ceder la palabra Kaoru le susurro al oído –_si haces algo mal te largas de aquí te quedo claro_ a lo que brick asiente

Brick comenzó a exponer los parámetros del contrato que pronto iban a firmar, mientras los demás la veían atentamente. Mientras mas explicaba todos le prestaban bastante atención al parecer las propuestas de brick eran lo suficientemente interesantes como para hacer que los de España se interesaría en ellas

-Y por eso creo que deberíamos firmar ese contrato reconsiderando como se encuentra nuestra bolsa de trabajo, a demás yo siempre me dije a mi mismo que las grandes ideas no llegan se buscan dicho esto todos aplaudieron

-Muy cierto lo que dice señor brick –dijo uno de los ejecutivos

Cuando la reunión acabó, Kaoru se acercó a brick, quien guardaba unos papeles dentro de una carpeta. Los demás ya habían salido, así que sólo estaban ellos dos solos.

—Muy buen trabajo, B-r-i-c-k– Dijo con su vozsarcastica y fastidiosa, la que sabía que volvía loco de rabia a brick. Brick dio un pequeño salto al oír aquella grave y femenina voz tan cerca de el, y los papeles cayeron al suelo.

-Tal vez haigas impresionado a los demás pero no a mí -Y que se necesita para complacerla EHHH _zorra arrabalera –_dijo esto ultimo con un susurro –aunque no me agradas en lo absoluto lo hiciste bien pero aun sigues a prueba

Kaoru salió de la sala con un gesto de disgusto –por que siempre a los idiotas les va tan bien miserable hare que pagues por lo que le hiciste a mi mejor amiga a si que no cantes victoria

* * *

Mientras tanto en un lugar desconocido se encontraba la familia de momoko mirando la televisión

_**Y así es como las dos grandes empresas se unirán ¿lograran dar mas frutos?, entre otras acciones ya se decidió el nuevo slogan para la gran empresa que se formara viniendo de un joven decidido y profesional las grandes ideas no llegan se buscan recientemente desde nuestro ejecutivo brick him, esperamos mucho de él y los demás , mientras ponen de su gran esfuerzo y empeño**_

Mientras tanto momoko y Kaoru conversaban por teléfono

-te felicito Kaoru esta vez te luciste –dijo momoko muy entusiasmada -amiga no fui yo por brick aceptaron, gracias al estúpido de tu exnovio -A si que brick trabaja aquí verdad –lo dijo con suma triztesa –no te preocupes momo deberías ver como hago su vida miserable en cuanto tenga la oportunidad le dare una patada lejos de mi empresa dijo Kaoru con tono superior

–no, hace falta no vale la pena –pero lo que te hizo fue muy cruel –si pero no hay que odiar a demás él no te hizo nada, yo aun siento algo de cariño por el, pero aun así no voy a perdonarlo –no quiero quedarme de brazos cruzados –tu siempre me cuidas verdad salgamos por un café mañana Kaoru -dijo momoko

* * *

_Que largo día tuve lo único que quería era llegar a mi casa sentarme a jugar el nuevo juego sangriento que me compre, por extraño que parezca el ver como se mueren los personajes de una manera tan brutal me calma, parece que aun así no logre impresionar a mi jefa, no sé que hacer ella me odia y ni siquiera le hice nada, ojala estuviera momoko ella me diría que hacer siempre me han sido útiles sus consejos pero ahora que no esta ella realmente esto es mas difícil para mi_

_Lo mas triste de todo es que recientemente la vi y tenia ganas de decirle lo que había ocurrido y tratar de volverme a ganar su confianza y su corazón pero la vi hablando con un tipo e iban tomados de la mano riendo en ese momento sentí como si me hubieran echado acido muriático en la cara seguido por el estomago me sentía __afligido por la conversación que tenia con ese, aunque no sabía quien era ni cuando lo conoció pero decidí en no meterme en sus asuntos y tome el autobús para llegar a mi departamento, nunca le dije cuanto la amaba, nunca pude decírselo._

Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos y justo en ese momento tocaron el timbre de su departamento. Él se limpió rápidamente el rostro y se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

_¿Quien rayos será? que no saben que no es un buen momento maldición ni siquiera me dejan llorar tranquilamente a veces la gente es muy molesta y no sabe cuando detenerse pero es tiempo de que vuelva a ser el viejo yo._


End file.
